BIOSPECIMEN CORE ABSTRACT The Disparities Biospecimen Core will provide an array of services to promote the mission of this SPORE program and play a pivotal role in the nurturing of ongoing, proposed and developing cancer disparities research at Case Comprehensive Cancer Center [Case CCC] including provide crucial support for the projects and pilots related to this application. The Core directly participated in the generation of preliminary data for the projects and advised on the scope and direction of the submissions. The Core will actively engage in every aspect of programmatic development of the P20 SPORE into a full SPORE. This includes working with Case CCC Office of Cancer Disparities Research, Patient Advocacy and Community Advisory Boards. The directors of this Core are established leaders in clinical pathology with extensive records of commitment to translational research. They have extensive track records of working with the co-leaders of the P20 SPORE and project leaders. Given their institutional leadership positions, they are also positioned to facilitate further growth of Core engagement beyond the two initially targeted disease systems. The Core has established an array of annotated biospecimens of over 13,000 patients by combining the resources of the Case CCC GI and Breast Tissue Resources. This archive includes a combination of diverse biospecimens including over 1000 fresh frozen colon cancers, over 4,500 fixed colon cancers, 2600 blood samples from high risk kindreds of colon cancer patients, over 600 fixed adenomas as well as multiple cell lines and patient derived xenografts. The breast archive contains specimens from over 3500 patients. A large portion of these specimens have extended clinical follow-up and have undergone advanced molecular testing. The Core will work with Case CCC to make available a wide variety of techniques and technologies in a cost effective manner. The Core will organize prospective biospecimen procurements and distribution to SPORE investigators as well as provide access to its existing archive resource. The Core will provide histopathological quality control for tissue sections, along with project specific morphology case reviews and will oversee and provide longitudinal follow-up of clinical outcomes linked to these tissues. The Core will also provide tissue microarray sections for tissue targets of interest, expertise in immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization assessment and samples appropriate for specific studies. The primary objective is to provide a resource that contributes significantly to the translational goals and endpoints of the individual projects and to facilitate cooperation between other SPORES.